Once Gentle
by PurelyAwesome28
Summary: You all know Mousefur. She's the reason some apprentices don't like going to the elders' den. She does have a sharp tongue. And this time, it's not only the apprentices who are complaining. One shot.


Once Gentle

This is a story which I wrote when I was around 10 years old. Enjoy, and don't forget to review :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Warriors, Bluestar, Thrushpelt, Yellowfang, Mousefur, or any characters of that sort. I wish I did though. But all of the rights belong to Erin Hunter for Warriors. All right?

Yellowfang watched the former ThunderClan leader, hidden in the shadows. Bluestar murmured something into her friend Thrushpelt's ear, something Yellowfang couldn't make out. She was too far away. Thrushpelt padded away, leaving the blue gray leader all alone. But then the tom returned, a dusky brown she-cat following him, walking quite unsteadily and struggling to keep her balance.

"What is it now?" she snapped.

Bluestar's POV:

I always knew that the mother's daughter would be a great addition to ThunderClan. One-eye, known as Whitepaw when I was young, taught me the most skills, after my mentor... of course. She taught me how to be courageous and overcome my fears. Her wise stories, which became very relatable when she told them, were understood from her apprentice days to when she lived her last moons as an elder. The mother was a great warrior, and the daughter was sure to follow in her footsteps.

Luck was not on your mother's side, it is true. Her eyes were cloudy, and she had lost her eyesight in one of them. This gave her a disadvantage in battles and hunting patrols. However, she quickly learned to use her sharp hearing and tracking skills well. Her disadvantage didn't stop her from being a valuable warrior. She lived on, and led a long life.

I was Bluefur, she One-eye, at the time when you were born. You were so innocent then, your brother too. Your father, Sparrowpelt, was a talented hunter, although he was a bit short tempered. After you were born, he softened up and was not as much of a pain when he got angry. At that time, Thistleclaw's bloodthirsty power was fading from ThunderClan. He was found lying dead in a pool of blood, his lips drawn back into a snarl. Thistleclaw died in the same way he lived. I am proud of you for not using him as an example.

You, of course, being the adventurous kit that you were, didn't know what had really happened to my kits. At first, it looked as if they were destined to become your playmates. But then, they disappeared. You had no idea that Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit were not eaten by a fox, as previously thought. Later in life, you were surprised to find that. In reality, the had lived on in RiverClan, as Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Poor Mosskit died on the journey away from her birth Clan. Stonefur had joined StarClan, a victim of Tigerstar's band of fox-hearted traitors, it is true. But my daughter Mistyfoot, became Leopardstar's deputy. She is now the leader of RiverClan, I believe. I trust that you'll discourage the young ones in your clan from lying. They must learn to think about the consequences. When you lie, you have to remember what you lied and how you lied about it. Let's save them the trouble. I know you have never felt forbidden love, Mousefur, but I hope that you'll pull yourself together and teach these cats something. Something special of your own.

You, dusky brown she-cat, were very helpful to the clan when I was alive. You were loyal to ThunderClan, and I've never heard the deputy report that you've broken the warrior code. In battle, you were not afraid to sink your claws into someone's pelt, just so your clan would survive. Mousefur, believe me when I say this. You didn't give up easily either. You took on opponents twice your size!I really wish you followed my orders. Although, you were a better fighter when working with another cat as a team. Your hunting skills were pretty mediocre, but even average skills can be the difference between life and death.

As Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan, I watched you become Mousepaw and later Mousefur. I praised you heartily. And when Fireheart became leader, he made you Spiderleg's mentor. I suppose he wanted you to pass on your fighting skills to a younger cat. Mousefur, you proved that you could do it! You managed to teach him a couple of moons, and you were a swift teacher, if I can be allowed to say such a thing without grumpy Yellowfang stomping in any moment. And what else did you teach Spiderleg? Your rough elder manners.

You were fast and light on your feet... faster and more agile than even your brother, Runningwind. I believe he was one of the quickest runners in the clan during his lifetime. He was very good at running back to camp to alert others about danger. You can call this an apprentice task not requiring much effort, if you want. But he was happy with it. I'm sure his happiness came with serving the clan. I want those pesky apprentices to believe that this was the spirit of the old days! This spirit they should recreate now. Even something small, seemingly insignificant, can add up.

You have been through a lot. You've gone through the shock of Tigerstar's treachery when it was revealed. You've never had any reason to consider him a traitor before this news reached you, you know. He never appeared ruthless in front of you, and never attempted to hurt you intentionally. He had even helped you in a battle with RiverClan, for who would get to keep control over Sunningrocks. Sadly, we lost the battle. And trying to murder a leader is unforgivable to some cats.

It turned out that Runningwind wasn't able to outpace a pack of rogues, who later killed him. After Runningwind died, I watched you grieve. You wouldn't move the whole night the clan sat vigil for him, your face buried in his fur. I understand that it was hard for you, but you eventually got back to your warrior schedule and recovered. You were close to your brother, though and his loss must have caused you a nearly unbearable amount of pain. Yet during this sad time, you helped your clanmates as much as you could.

I watched you from the stars, when you grew frail and turned to the elders' den for support. It has come to my attention that you have become much more difficult after I left the living world behind. Sure, there were occasional disagreements, but the whole of StarClan wasn't expecting this. You aren't the most lucky cat in the world, Mousefur, but you aren't doomed either. Then why act like it?

You were once a gentle, yet strong warrior. And still, now you think it's time for the journey to StarClan for sure when a medicine cat gives you a check-up. I've seen you shed your gentleness and replace it with a rough, grumpy, and seemingly heartless personality. Only poor Longtail was able to open your heart, although it never occurred to some cats that you had one in the first place! I assure you that he is safe here, and that he watches you as carefully as I do now. If not more, I cannot tell.

But nevertheless, you are not a bad cat and definitely not a fool. Jayfeather knows you don't spread rumors or gossip, even though secrets never stay secrets for long in ThunderClan. I do believe it's a wonder he can stand your constant complaining, though.

It probably never crossed your mind before, but it is my duty to help and protect you. Mousefur, you are no longer young, but you're not stupid. My advice is to live your life fully while you still can. Value the time you have to live. Soon you'll join me. But before that time comes, creeping into your den, you should become gentle once again.

Mousefur, it'll be too late sooner or later. It is not your time though, so don't wish you could die every moment of your life! Remember me, I will come for you when the right time does arrive. Then, the once gentle dusky-brown she-cat will be calm once more.


End file.
